sstory_timefandomcom-20200214-history
America's Next Top Sim / Cycle Two / The Girl Who Made It To The End
The FUCKING FINALE... FINALLY The Girl Who Made It To The End The lights go down and Crim is standing on the runway Crim: Welcome to the two hour long special of ANTS! Crim: So.. I bet you all want to see what happened at the last photoshoot of the season, here we go Tara Dikov appears on a TV Screen Tara: Hello girls Girls: Hello Tara: This is your last photoshoot until your covergirl one so everything matters Nettie: Hmm Tara: So head over to hair and makeup The girls all split up and Tara is ready for the first photoshoot Tara: Hey Delia Delia: Hey Tara Tara: So you have to prove to me that you want this more than all the other girls Delia gets up and poses, bam bam, face there and everywhere Tara: Great! Delia: Hm Tara: Alright girls hurry it we have little time The girls get their shoots down one by one and it's time for panel At panel Tara: Hello girls Tara: It will be me who will be taking the cut this panel as Crim will be cutting me very soon Nettie: Wow Tara: So first up is Shari Shari: Hello Tara: Here is your best shot taken by me 1 - Shari Edgy.png Tara: I see you, your presence is here, I would see this in a magazine and for sure stop and look at it, good work Shari: Alright thank you Tara: Next up Nettie 6 - Nettie Edgy.png Tara: This is one of my favorite shots of you ever! Your face is just so strong and I would for sure book you for a beauty magazine Nettie: Wow... Tara: Next Patricia! Patricia: Hey Tara Tara: So your hair has gone through a lot of stages in this competition, why did you do this? Patricia: I saw it an advert and thought it was fresh and edgy, so I did it to myself Tara: I love it Patricia: Thank you Tara: Let's see if I love your best shot 8 - Patricia Edgy.png Tara: Yas Patricia! I'm so happy you cut your hair this shoot would have been so bad with your blonde hair Patricia: Haha Tara: Ok finally Delia Delia: Hallo 3 - Delia Edgy.png Tara: Best shot of you this season so far Delia: Thank you Tara: Like I'm so shooketh at this I love it too much Delia: Oh wow Tara: Ok girls I have made my decision, just so you know, this was very hard Tara: When I call your name you will be in the top two, Tara: Best photo this week and first person heading into the finale is... Tara shows the first photo Tara: Patricia Patricia: YAS, YES, YES I MADE IT... 50/50 NOW Tara: Congratulations Patricia, you're one step closer to becoming America's Next Top Sim! Tara: Will Shari, Nettie and Delia please step forward Tara: This has been one of the hardest choices of my life... but I can only pick one of you Tara: The girl that will join Patricia in the finale is... Tara shows the last photo Tara: Shari Shari: Oh my god Nettie breaks into tears Tara: Shari well done,,, Shari runs over to Patricia Delia sighs Delia: I knew it Tara: Delia you may not have won but remember you are fierce! Don't let anyone tell you otherwise Delia hugs Tara and congratulates the final two before walking off Nettie: im Tara: Come on Nettie give me a hug Tara hugs Nettie Tara: Nettie you may not have won but I know you will take over the world... good luck out there Nettie: Bye girls Nettie groups hugs Patricia and Shari blows some kisses and walks off Tara: Alright girls well done... I'll see you in the Shakila Goddess Fashion Show The camera goes off Crim: So there we have it... Our Top Two is Shari and Patricia The crowd cheers Crim: So let the fashion show begins Shakila walks on stage and gives a brief description about her new Goddess Line The show begins 3 - Delia Goddess.png|Delia 6 - Nettie Goddess.png|Nettie 8 - Patricia Goddess.png|Patricia 1 - Shari Goddess.png|Shari More models come on and the show ends Shakila: I thank you all for this great show... Now die Shakila turns into Ursula from the little mermaid and jumps in the ocean At final judging Crim: Hello girls... welcome to the final judging Tom: Hello ladies Crim: Just Claire, Micheal and Tom today Girls: Hey gurl hey Crim: Alright... we will first bring up some of the strongest photoshoots this season Tom: First up the fifth photo shoot, Latex 1 - Shari Latex.png|Shari 8 - Patricia Latex.png|Patricia Tom: Shari you look like a ruthless model here. For sure your best shot this season, the face you have going on is EVERYTHING Tom: Of course we can't ignore Patricia, this is one of your best shots as well.. you look so stunning Claire: One of my favorite photoshoots... the third one... Flower Crowns! 1 - Shari Flower Crown.png|Shari 8 - Patricia Flower Crown.png|Patricia Claire: Wow... Shari I forgot how good you looked her, everything you're doing is perfect Claire: Patricia... this is your best shot this season... it's so good you look so beautiful Patricia: Thank you Micheal: Lastly... the best photoshoot this season would for sure be the horror one 1 - Shari Horror.png|Shari 8 - Patricia Horror.png|Patricia Michael: Now we can agree these were not your best shots but you both needless to say you both look great Shari: Hmm Crim: You guys also did a covergirl shoot... here are your best photos 1 - Shari Covergirl Commerical.png Crim: Shari you look so good Tom: Your face here to die for Crim: Here is your best shot Patricia 8 - Patricia Covergirl Commerical.png Claire: Everything here looks great Michael: I just wish you did something with your hair... you look very... boy Patricia: Oh... Crim: And here are you CoverGirl commercials The TV Screen turns on and it's a beautiful sunset floating over Dubai Shari: Undeniably colorful Patricia: Seriously smooth and an excellent condition Shari: Those are your lips with new Covergirl Lip Perfection Patricia: It doesn't just give you beautiful colorful now Patricia: It gives you beautiful lips in seven days Shari: In a single stroke, rich color rocks your lip Patricia: In a single week your lips will be stunning Shari puts the lipstick on Patricia Shari: How perfect Shari: Covergirl lip perfection comes in fourty four lip perfecting shades Patricia: From easy Shari: Breezy Patricia: Beautiful Shari and Patricia: Covergirl The advert ends Crim: YAS... This was great I love it They both laugh Crim: You guys also took part in the Shakila fashion show... we will evaluate your walks Crim: You both had strong walks lol ok Crim: Now I have spoken to the judges but in the end it is my decision to make Crim stands infront of the girls Crim: Two Beautiful Models Stand Infront Of Me 1 - Shari Finale.png|Shari 8 - Patricia Finale.png|Patricia Crim: But only one can be America's Next Top Sim Crim: So... America's Next Top Sim is... Crim and the models look towards the computer screen where all the models of the cycles are They fade one by one.. first Rita... Then Susie.... Danielle, Carmen, Cindy, Joy and at the same time Delia and Nettie There is just Shari and Patricia on the tv screen Crim: ... Patricia fades away to leave Shari the last model standing Crim: SHARI Shari: AAAAAAAA Shari breaks down into tears and hugs Patricia Crim: I'm sorry Patricia Patricia Hugs Crim Patricia: Bye guys Patricia walks off Patricia: You know I tried... but Shari just deserves it that more... however, the world hasn't seen Patricia at her best yet. Goodbye! Crim: SHARI WELL DONE Shari hugs the panel Shari: Thank you so much It cuts to Shari in front of a huge golden pillar Shari: I MADE IT MOMMY... I'M A COVERGIRL... WOOO It cuts to the fadeout scene where it shows Shari as America's Next Top Sim Category:America's Next Top Sim Cycle Two Episodes